Hacker (perk)
Call of Duty: Black Ops Hacker is a Tier 3 perk in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is roughly equivalent to the Bomb Squad and SitRep perks from past Call of Duty games. Overview Hacker makes all enemy equipment, Sentry Guns, and SAM Turrets glow bright red to the player. The glow is visible through most surfaces and from any distance. Its Pro version also automatically booby traps enemy Care Packages when stealing them (causing them to explode when the enemy tries to claim them), allows the player to make enemy killstreaks (i.e. Sentry Gun and SAM Turret) and equipment attack the team that placed it, and makes the player undetectable by enemy Motion Sensors. It takes three seconds to hack enemy equipment/killstreaks. When hacking an enemy Care Package the player will capture the package normally; in addition, a decoy package (possessing skull-and-crossbones motifs) will appear in its place. The decoy will appear as a random killstreak reward to the enemy, and as soon as a player attempts to capture the booby trapped Care Package it will detonate, killing the person who set it off and any other nearby enemies. When hacked, the Care Package will change color from red to black from the hacker's team's perspective. The downside to hacking Packages is that killstreak icon above the Care Package will switch for the person who received and threw the marking grenade, making a hack possible to detect unless the player isn't paying attention to the icon (i.e. the Spy plane icon may switch to a Sentry Gun icon once booby trapped). When a player hacks enemy equipment/killstreaks, that piece of equipment will become friendly to the player and his team, but they will be unable to pick it up and reposition it. When a player hacks a Camera Spike, they will gain control of the camera's feed but they will be unable to toggle between the feed and the mini-map. Pro Challenges *'Destroys' – Destroy 10 equipment or explosives while using Hacker. *'Explosive Kills' – Kill 25 enemies with a Claymore or C4. *'Near Equipment Kills' – Kill 25 enemies within the radius of the player's Jammer or Motion Sensor. Gallery Claymore Highlighted by Hacker.JPG|A Claymore highlighted by Hacker. Booby-Trapping an enemy Care Package.JPG|Booby Trapping an enemy Care Package. Call of Duty: Online Hacker is a cut perk featured in Call of Duty: Online. It shares the perk icon with the released perk Engineer. Trivia *Should the player hack an enemy equipment, their own equipment (if not used yet in that life) cannot be used until the hacked item is destroyed or the player respawns since only one equipment can be used. Likewise, if the player places a piece of equipment then hacks another user's equipment which is the same as the player's placed, their original equipment will be destroyed. For example, if they place a claymore then hack a claymore their original claymore will explode. However, if the player hacks a different piece of equipment than the player has, both will function. *Booby trapped SAM Turret, Care Packages, Sentry Gun, Valkyrie Rockets crates count towards getting kills with the Care Package challenge. **On the Wii version, a player on the the booby trappers' own team can take booby trapped Care Packages. *When equipment is hacked using Hacker Pro, the enemy is not alerted about losing their piece of equipment. *When waiting to respawn, kills from Claymores or C4 will not count for Explosive Kills Challenge. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty Online Tier 3 Perks